Historical Twist
by Kid Zatanna
Summary: Kim Possible tries to clear her ancestress' name, but Shego must stop her!
1. Chapter 1

At the centenial exibit of the 1903 world's fair, Kim Possible and a group of students from Middleton High were listening to Mr barkin read a report from his great-grandfather, Middleton's chief of police a hundred years ago, accuseing her ancesstress--Mimsie Possible--of pulling off "the crime of the century"!

"Don't worry KP," Ron Stoppable offered. "The century was young, I'm sure somebody did worse."

"Ron!" She snapped, glareing at her partner.

"What's the matter KP?" Asked Bonnie Rockwaller. "Not the history lesson you were expecting?"

"I need proof!" Kim demanded.

"It's right here in this display," Barkin pointed out. "Here's a picture, taken by a young photographer named Wayne Load. As you can plainly see, Mimsie is holding the case the device was stored in. The schematics are clearly visable."

"Wait a minute, the case is _empty. _If she stole something, where is it?"

"Great grandpappy's report says that witnesses reported a man with her. Obviously she passed it on to him. It was never recovered and Mim Possible was never brought to trail for lack of evidence. She left town and was never heard from again," he paused and continued with a dismissive tone. "Officer Stoppable thought the device was still on the fairgrounds, but of course he never found it dispite searching for weeks."

"Gee, too bad Kim, I feel so sorry for you," Bonnie said, strikeing an arrogant pose. "Maybe you should move away. You know, go someplace where no one knows the _shame _of the Possible family?"

Kim Possible clentched her fists, but instead of hitting her rival, she turned back to the display, gazeing at the "cabinet photo" of Mim Possible and John Stoppable who were posed in front of a painted backdrop of the fair.

"What really happend that night?" She whispered.

Middleton High School, Next Day:

"But that was a hundred years ago, Kim," Wade Load was saying from her locker-mounted computer. "what diffrence does it make?"

"Stealing runs in her family." Bonnie told her two friends as they walked by. "I alway knew that all her best cheerleading moves were stolen, _from me."_

"OK, I get it." Wade sighed. "I'll look through my great-great granduncles pictures and talk to him tonight."

"Cool!" Cried Ron. "Wade's going to hold a seance!"

"Nothing so radical, Ron. He's still alive."

"What are the chances of that?" Kim asked of no one.

"He was only ten when the fair opened. He was an eye witness to the crime."

"Thanks Wade, that'll be a big help,"

"I have something else that might cheer you up, Kim. We got a hit on the site, some scientists at a secret lab want your help. I'll patch them through."

"If you please."

"The item was our highest priority project," the bearded scientist began when they appiered on the monitor.

"The fate of the world rests on it's safe return," added the bald scientist.

"So what is it?" Kim asked.

"Um, we can't tell you."

"Come on, I can keep a secret," Ron told the.

"Since when?" Kim muttered.

"OK, _she _can keep a secret," he admitted.

"No!" Insisted the bald man. "In the wrong hands, this can create a black hole the size of NEVADA!"

"The Pan Dimentional Vortex Inducer," Team Possible said.

"How did you know?"

"Last year," Kim said.

"Professor Dementor," Ron told them.

"Las Vegas."

"Almost went black hole."

"Saved the world," they concluded.

"Well, it's been stolen again."

"Oh man! A re-run!"

"Too much TV Ron. Can you give me a view of the crime scene, please?" The camera panned around the room, revieling a very familior style of damage and _claw marks _on the safe. "Wait, zoom in there."

"Ooo, Shego!" Rufus growled from Ron's shoulder.

"Could she _be _any more obvilous?" Kim sighed.

"Maybe _too _obvious," Ron pondered. "KP! It's a trap! Unless Drakken wants us to _think _it's a trap, so if we fall for it, _he'll _be the one who's trapped!"

"Wade, you have an IQ of 180, does that make sence to you?"

"Sorry Kim," Wade shrugged. "You're on your own! But I do have a report of a UFO landing near the Conners building in Upperton and I'm reading a faint energy signature there that is a lot like the Pan dimentional Vortex Inducer. That may be where Shego took it."

"Then we're there. Let's go Ron, we can catch the bus this time."

Conners Building, Upperton:

Dr Drakken was makeing adjustments to his laser cannon and a cable TV box, polishing the PDVI before fitting it into the cannon. He then happily set the device to his satisfaction, talking to Shego.

"This will be my greatest invention yet! With the Pan Dimentional Vortex Inducer and the propper modifications, I will be able to open up a whole world of possibilitys! Isn't that wonderful, shego?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited I can't stand it," she replied, looking through the cable guide. "Oh look, Evil Eye For The Bad Guy is on tonight!"

"Can't you show a _little _supportive enthusiasm?"

"Woo hoo. Extra 'hoo'. OK, tell me why I had to boost this Pan-Can thing again and what it has to do with us _finnaly _getting cable?"

"Quite simple, really," Dr D began. "The Vortex Inducer creates holes in the dimentional space and when combined with a laser cannon, can be used to project objects through the dimentions to reappier where ever the operator wants. But I have gone a giant step forward! By connecting the PDVI to a simple cable box, I can project us into any scene that is shown on TV!"

"So what? Are you planning to join _Goldfinger _in his raid on Fort Knox?"

"Hmmm, well that idea _does _have possibilitys, but I have another plan. I intend to tune into The Historical Network and enter old newsreels and photographs. We can then steal treasures and devices from the past 150 years! Ha ha ha! Look!" He cried, turning on the TV. "They are showing a special on the Tri-City World's Fair! I had an ancesstor who had stolen a great device displayed at the fair! wouldn't it be a treat to go back and see him in action?"

As Drakken mad some adjustments to his time machine, shego thought she heard a noise from the doorway.

"Drakken with a time machine?" Ron hissed. "We can't let that happen."

"We're not, Ron. Time to rock and roll! Give it up and no one gets hurt!" Kim yelled, chargeing into the room and braceing herself for the anticipated counter-attack by Shego.

"Agh! Kim Possible and ... Don Stoppable?"

"Close, dude," Ron sighed, letting it go this time.

"Well who ever you are you're anoying! SHEGO!"

The fight went like everyone expected; the four paired off as usual, Shego and Kim going at it while Ron went for Drakken, attempting to get to his machine and wreck it before it's activated. Ron was surprised that Dr Drakken fought better than he normaly did, but a "Steel Toe Stomp" put the villian on the defencive.

Shego, on the other hand was rather puzzled by the tactics of her opponant. Kim was niether attacking NOR defending, but instead was simply avoiding Shego's kicks, punches and plasma blasts. Shego couldn't figure out what she was up to, but thought it was to distract her from a knock-out blow. Back flipping out of reach, Kim lept on an office chair and rode it towards the older woman. Shego stepped aside and fired up her right hand, ready to retaliate. Kim however, lept off the chair to let it continue toward the black-haired woman while the redhead sommersaulted over to the time machine! KP Grabbed the activateing lever and pulled it. The TV glowed unnaturaly and the laser shot at the screen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as Kim returned their stunned expressions with one that was familior in the crime world. It said: _"so long, suckers!"_

She seemed to fade and melt, getting "sucked" into the cannon. With a final bright blast, Kim Possible was projected into the TV which then clicked off!

"KIM!" Ron screamed. He grabbed the villian by the collar. "What did you do to her? Bring her back!"

He was pulled away by Shego, who raised a flaming fist in warning.

"Just watch yourself, sidekick. Kimmie's not here to protect you."

"Thank you, Shego," Dr D said, brushing off his lab coat. "Now that Kim Possible is _URK!"_

"To quote Stoppable," The green woman snarled, her hands full of his collar. _"What did you do to her?"_

"Now Shego ... (gasp!) She must be in the past! The TV was showing the 1903 World's Fair when they attacked! What's the big deal?"

"Bring her back!" Ron yelled, but shego turned a warning look at him.

"Look Dr D," shego began, trying to remain calm. "I may not know about all that scientific junk like you, but I've seen enough science fiction movies to know that messing around in the past is bad news! And I don't like the idea of Kimmie running around back then, it could be dangerous. For ALL of us," she added.

"Nonsence," The blue man said dismissivly when he was released. "What could go wrong? Look around; everthing is just like it was before. My office, the laser cannon, my portable lab, nothing is diffrent! Except now we don't have Kim Possible to bother us any more!" He added with a chuckle.

Ron Stoppable was about to leap onto the mad scientist and beat him to a pulp when the door opened and a modestly-dressed blond wearing glasses came in.

"Mr. Lipski," She said, holding out a stack of paper. "I need your signature on these purchase orders."

Stunned, Drakken signed the documents. The secretary pointed out a paragraph to be initialed and then left her boss with a report on his _ice cream _business.

Shego and Ron looked through the door and exchanged bewildered looks. Outside where there was once a half-abandoned office building was now a bustling place of business!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Shego or any of the other charicters in this fan-fic. This was done ONLY for the amusement of others and NOT for profit.

Introduction: As you no doubt have noticed, this fan-fic was based on "Dimention Twist" and "Rewriteing History". I (ahem) _"borrowed" _some of the dialog and scenes from those two cartoons to make it more "althentic", but I've tried not to follow the origonal cartoons too closely so that I wouldn't violate any copyrights.

By The Way, it's obvious that "Rewriteing History" is just a dream sequence and not REALLY part of the Kim Possible story-line. This fan-fic assumes that it WASN'T "just a dream".

Reviews are welcome, my dainty little ego needs it! (Note to Triaxx2: Yes I'm serious. Don't you remember "The Golden Years"?)

Shego and Ron closed the doors in silence and slowly walked over to Dr Drakken who had slumped into the easy chair behind his desk, his blue skin turning so pale, it almost looked a normal skin tone! (A normal skin tone that had turned VERY PALE, that is) Almost as if they had rehersed it, Ron and Shego started talking at once, Rufus adding his chattering to the noise.

"What the Devil is going on out there?"

"It's the Twilight Zone, man!"

"Doctor Drakken, _what did you do?"_

"This can't be happening! Where'd Kim go?"

_"Quiet!" _Dr Drakken/Mr Lipski shouted with such force that the others stopped cold. "Now let's look at this logicly. Kim Possible went back in time and changed something, that has to be the only answer. Instead of being a supervillian, I now own an ice cream business."

Ron had to laugh at this.

"Kim made you an honest man? Booyah! Who's your daddy NOW, bad man?"

"Hoo yor dadee?" Rufus chirpped, pointing at 'Drew Lipski'.

"Wait a minute," Shego said, placeing a hand on her throbbing head. "How could Kim Possible change reality?"

Drakken got up and paced in thought. Opening a drawer in his desk, he set up some dominos in two fan patterns. Turning to the others, he began his lecture.

"Time is a very complicated thing. We do know one thing: it _does not _happen one event after another. That is, if history followed such a pattern, things would happen in logical procession; like one plus one equals two. One plus one plus one equals three and so on. But instead the course of history is a series of cause and effect, each event makeing later events possible. So the pattern really goes: one plus one equals two, two plus two equals four and three plus three equals six. Understand?"

Two human heads and one rodent head slowly shook from side to side.

"All right, I've set up a little demonstration. Let's say that these dominos represent the course of history. I knock over the first domino and it knocks over the next two and they knock over the next row and so on. The resulting pattern represents our present day, this is what we call 'reality'. With me so far? Good. Now this other fan of dominos is the reality we are now experienceing. Kim Possible went back in time and did something, removed a domino, so to speak. Now when I knock them over, the pattern is _diffrent, _our reality has been changed!"

"But why are things only diffrent outside this office?" Asked the quick-minded Shego. "Why do we remember what happened? Wouldn't we have been affected too?"

"Hmm, perhaps it's some sort of 'safty zone' around the time machine," he pondered. "There was a flash when she disappiered, that flash may have affected everyone and everything in the light's path."

"I'll call Wade," Ron offered, picking up the kimunicator KP had dropped durring the fight. "Maybe he can tell us something. Aw man, it's broken!" He groaned as static greeted him. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Go ahead," Drew sighed. "It probobly doesn't matter anyway."

Ron punched in the phone number and was greeted by the cheerful voice of Wade's mother.

"Hi Mrs Load, it's Ron Stoppable. Can I talk to Wade?...Thanks...Hi Wade, it's Ron. Listen we have some trouble here and I need you to...Ron, Ron Stoppable...You know, Kim's sidekick...Wade, do we have a bad connection? _Kim Possible..." _A shocked look fell across his features as he listened. "No! Don't hang up! WADE!"

Rufus scrambled to Ron's shoulder and looked at his buddy with concern. Even the normaly indiffrent Shego felt a twinge of pity when she guessed Ron's next words.

"He...didn't know me," Ron whispered. "He didn't know Kim, either...IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Ron Stoppable ran out through the offices, getting strange looks from the workers as he tore past them, shouting his frustration and fear to the world. Shego closed the doors and turned to her (now honest) boss.

"Dr D, I...what are we going to do?"

"The first thing we must do Shego, is examine the situation," He told her, tapping his fingers together. "Then we will form a plan of action."

NEAR THE POSSIBLE HOME, about two hours later:

It took a while, but Ron had calmed down somewhat and was starting to think. He tried to figure out what Drakken had told him but just found it confuseing. No! It had to be a trick! Drakken and shego had done something to Kim and had somehow convinced everyone that she didn't exist! But he wasn't fooled, not for one minute and he was NOT going to just stand there while those two carried out their fiendish plans!

"They may have hypnotised the whole world, pal," He told Rufus. "But we were too strong for them! We'll save Kim and then we'll kick som blue and green butt!"

"Yaa!" The Mole Rat responded, makeing a pounding gesture.

"But first, we have some serious business to take care of, buddy."

"Mmm?"

"We have to tell Kim's parents what happened to her."

"Uuuu," the rodent groaned, looking sad.

"I know, I don't want to face them either. But as Kim's sidekick, it's my job and hey, maybe they can help! Yeah, they're smart people, they can help Kim!"

Perked up by the thought, Ron put rufus back into his pocket and trotted down the street to the house he knew as well as his own. When he rang the doorbell, Doctor Mr Possible answered, motioning Ron into the house.

"Hi Ronald, good to see you again! hear to see Kimmie?"

"Well, no. I mean yes," Better bite the bullet, he thought. "I have some bad news Dr P. I'm afraid Kim's missing."

"Missing? When did this happen?"

"About a couple of hours ago. You see, I was fighting Dr Drakken and Kim turned on a laser and there was this flash and..."

"Woah, woah! Ron, I don't know about this 'Dr Drakken' or 'lasers', but I do know that I just left my Kimmie-cub in the back yard with her mother."

"She's out back? With her mother? Oh man, that's great! Thanks Dr Possible," he cried, shakeing the man's hand. "You've made my day!"

"Any time, Ron," Mr Possible called to the teen as he ran out the back door.

'Kim's safe!' Ron thought. This was the best news he had heard all day! It also means that Drakken lied! Well, that goes without saying, doesn't it? I mean, he's a _villian _and all and villians lie! Even now Ron could hear his pal shouting a cheer, that prooved that she was all right because she was celebrateing with a little cheer practice! he skidded to a stop a few feet from the house, jaw dropping when he saw the woman and the teen girl doing cartwheels.

"Feel the adrenalin, Kimmie!" The woman cried. "Burn that energy!"

"Hey ron!" The girl shouted going into a high-kick dance. "Come for a little practice? Mom's the best coach, isn't she?"

"Gaaa," was all he could say. and the noise was echoed by Rufus.

'This was all wrong!' he thought. The woman who _appiered _to be Kim's mom was _Adrena-Lynn! _And "Kim" looked like a younger version of her! The girl with Kim Possible's name and voice sprang over in a series of flips and rolls, stopping in front of Ron.

"This is _SO _cool! Today I get to do some private practice with my bestest-best friend!"

"You mean me, right?"

"No silly! _BONNIE!"_

"Hi, Kimmie!" the brunette squeeled as they hugged.

"Hi, Bon-Bon!"

Ron's brain froze as the two cheerleaders greeted each other like they had been best friends from the moment they met. This. Was. Wrong.

"Kim...and...Bonnie...are best...friends," he said slowly, trying to process the information. "It's the _Twilight Zone,_ man! This is wrong on so many levels!"

The three females watched him run away, makeing strange noises that sometimes sounded like words.

"What is wrong with our mascot?" Kim huffed.

"I think he's been eating his 'mad dog' _mouth foam _again," Bonnie said with a toss of her hair.

Ron didn't know where he went after that or how long he had been walking. It was all too much for him, he was ready to admit defeat. Drakken had finnaly done it, he had wiped Kim off the face of the Earth and left him all alone to carry on the battle against the supervillians. And Frankly, his heart was not in it, he was too depressed to go on. Sitting on the curb, Ron pondered the cruelty of life. Kim was the driveing force in their adventures, but now that she was gone, there was no point to go on. All he could do was go on being just a misfit teen, but without Kim, without the REAL Kim, he wasn't sure that he could even do that.

Lost in thought, he didn't hear the green convertable pull up untill the driver blew the horn. That made him look up.

"Shego!" Ron Yelled, jumping to his feet. "What do YOU want?"

"Get in the car," Shego said in a bored tone. "Doctor Drakken wants to see you."

"Why, so he can gloat about finnaly defeating Kim Possible? Well maybe we don't WANT to see him! right Rufus?"

Rufus added a "razzberry" to show what he thought about the black-haired woman. He liked shego even less than Ron did and they could never understand why Kim sometimes spoke with _admiration_ about the woman.

Shego looked at them through her dark glasses. "Get in, please," she sighed.

"Yeah, you'ld like that, wouldn't you?" Ron snapped, getting his spirit back. "Why don't you just _make _me, huh? Why don't you make me?"

Lowering her glasses, Shego watched him go into some Kung Fu style poses. Curously, some of them reminded her of Monkey Fist's moves.

"I don't have time for this..." she sighed.

"Or maybe you're just scared. You scared, girlie? Little girlie gonna _cry?"_

That's did it. Shego turned slightly and hooked the passenger side door handle with her foot and opened it, FAST!

"OW! My knee!" Ron yelled. "Oh, that's cheeting!"

"I'm a bad girl, get used to it. Now get in or I'll turn on the heat!" She demanded, ignighting her hand.

"I'll go with you, but I won't like it," Ron muttered.

As the woman drove, she seemed to be watching for something or some one. At one point Shego made what seemed to Ron, an unessisary turn. She was avoiding some one, Ron was sure of it! They pulled into the parking lot of the Conners building that was near the booming "Lipski Ice Cream" factory. Shego hurried through the lobby as several people looked her way, pointed and whispered. As the approached the elevator, a man ran after them, waveing a small book and pen, shouting "Shego! Please, wait!" But the doors closed and Shego seemed relieved as the elevator went up to the executive offices without stopping.

They were ushered into Drew's office where the ex-mad scientist was in a conference call. He waved the two at a couch by the wall and hurried the call to a close. Before he was forced to do more business, he alerted his secretary to transfer any more affairs to his executives because he was going to be busy with "some new TV ads".

"When I was trying to take over the world, I could have some one else handle things like this," he sighed. "Now listen buffoo...Sidekick, we are going to send Shego back in time to undo what Kim Possible did and set reality back where it belongs! And and in order to do that, we have to get Kim Possible back!"

"All right! Wait, hold it. You've spent years trying to kill Kim, why do you want her back?"

"Because in my heart I'm still a mad scientist," Drew said with a wistful look. "It's the one thing I really enjoy, it's what I do well. And unless we undo the damage, I'll be stuck running the business my ancestor, Bartholomew Lipski started.

"When Kim Possible went back in time, she teamed up with Mimsie Possible," Drew began. "They captured Bart Lipski and recovered a devise he had stolen from Professor D'Min. Bart went to jail and when he got out he opened an ice cream stand and it grew into a multi-million dollar business passed down from genreation to generation of Lipskis."

"But how come Kim's mom is Adrena-Lynn?" Ron told them what he saw at the Possible house.

"Huh. So Miss Perfect fouled up big time," Shego sneered. "Wiped herself out of existance. OK, I investigate Possible and made a little file on her. Kim looks like her mother, right? From a book I read about the World's Fair, I know that they _both _look like Mim Possible. In the _real _history, Mim left town in disgrace and apparently married. Many years and grand children later, Ann Carson was born and she became Dr Ann Possible, Kim's mother. Her parents were seperated by several generations by the time they met, so I'm sure it's not like they married family," Shego added thoughtfully.

"Kim was talking about clearing Mim's name," Ron told them. "So if we go back and keep Kim from stopping Bart, we'll get her back! BOOYAH!"

"Accualy, only Shego is going back in time," Drew Lipski told him. "She has a plan that should work without causeing too much fuss. We can't aford to change history any more than it has been and Shego is an expert in special operations."

"Hold on, how can I trust you?" Ron demanded. "You don't like Kim. I think I should go with, just to keep an eye on you."

"To tell the truth, I do like her," Shego said, pulling out a file and touching up her nails. "She is the only one, man OR woman who has given me real competition. I admire her skills and she's a free, untamed spirit like myself."

"Oh tell him the _truth, _Shego!" Lipski snapped. "We don't have time for this!"

With a sigh, Shego picked up the remote for the TV and turned on the VCR. A familior (But not-so-pale) woman entered a liveing room set, wearing a pink apron:

SHEGO: "Hey, where am I?"

BRUNETT WOMAN: "Oh honey, are you OK?"

SHEGO: "Uh, no. No. Why are you hugging me?"

BRUNETTE WOMAN: "Because you broke up with Billy?"

SHEGO: "Who's Billy?"

BLOND WOMAN: "That's the spirit, pretend you've forgotten all about him! Oh, unless you really forgot about him, that would be like, a reason to see your doctor, you poor thing."

SHEGO: "OK, the hugging has GOT to stop!"

The villianess turned off the TV, shakeing her head with a sigh.

"There's more, but you get the idea."

"You're on PALS, coolness!" Ron then saw Shego's expression. "OK, maybe it's not so cool."

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready," Shego said, going into an ajoining room.

Drew Lipski took out his notebook and made an adjustment to the laser cannon. Ron stepped over to his side.

"Can I help?"

"No. Well yes. Start up the VCR and run it to the part of the program when Kim Possible entered the time stream."

They worked in silence, the gravity of the situation was weighing heavily on their minds. Ron finnished and Mr Lipski made a finnal check on the set-up. When he was through, Ron put out his hand and Lipski took it after a moment's hessitation.

"I just want to thank you," Ron said.

"Oh. You're welcome."

"No, really. I really appriciate this. I know that Kim will try to stop your next sceme and all, so it's really great that you're helping her. It's a noble act."

"Well, I'm...I'm really doing it for me, but...thank you."

The other door opened and Shego came in, dressed in a green and black "Gibson Girl" suit, her hair put up in an old fashioned, but attractive style. Drew went to his work bench and picked up a odd-looking box that had a pistol grip.

"This is a Quantam Reverser, Shego. I've pre-set it so that when you've stopped Kim Possible and captured her, all you have to do is move this switch and pull the trigger. You both should then return to the present. Here, take this also. It's a silver dollar minted in 1901. Things were cheeper back then, so it should be enough to cover any expences. You won't be there too long I hope."

"A quick in-and-out job, that's my specialty Dr D," She reminded him, slipping the reverser into her shoulder bag. "I'll grab Kimmie and run for home." She then took her place before the time machine.

"Shego," Ron said. "Shego, thanks and good luck."

The actress raised a gloved hand and smiled. She then nodded to the tycoon who threw the switch, sending the her into the past...

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Shego or any of the other charicters in this fan-fic. This was done ONLY for the amusement of others and NOT for profit.

Introduction: I've corrected the spelling of "Lipsky" in this chapter. I've also added a 'Z' to D'Min's name to make it closer to the way it's spelled in the show's subtitles. They spelled it "DeMenz", but I like "D'Minz" better. I've also written Mim Possible's name as "Mimsie" when it was "Miriam" in the show. I'm sticking with my mistake on that one.

Frank Clarkson, photographer for the Edison Motion Picture Studio, cranked his camera for another ten seconds. 'That should be enough for now', he thought. He smiled as he picked up the camera and it's tripod, that woman seemed to just appear out of thin air! Funny how things can look distorted through the view finder.

Shego looked around before moving on. For years she had become accustomed to "the past" being shown in black and white movies, but seeing it in full, living color was rather startling! 'D'oy, Shego' she thought. 'Did you expect everyone to be talking in title cards like a Buster Keaton or Charley Chaplin movie?' The woman strolled around the immediate area, feeling rather foolish that she was gawking like a common tourist, but took comfort in the fact that that was the perfect cover; thousands of men and women were here to do just that and one more would not be noticed. But of course, rather than looking at the sights, Shego was looking for a certain someone. Someone who should stand out in her ridiculous garb of cargo pants and crop-top. This shouldn't take long.

A sudden thought came to her; what if Kim had gotten here before she did? What if she has already met Mim Possible? Suddenly, Shego's plan didn't look so brilliant. But no matter. The main objective was to stop Kimmie from capturing Bart Lipsky and to make sure that Mimsie was accused of the crime. That would not happen until tonight and according to the clock near-by, she had three or four hours until then. Plenty of time to get a bite to eat and check out the crime scene.

Slipping behind a tree, Shego took a small lap-top from her satchel. She and Drakken had downloaded several websites about the fair and the era onto a disk and Shego wanted to check the map to get her bearings. She then ran a quick 3D program from the Expo's centennial site to check out a virtual display of the Fair's buildings, including the Hall Of Electricity. Already a plan was forming in her mind.

Shego's first stop was the Aviation Exhibit where she watched a squad of solders in khaki uniforms and cowboy hats fill an observation balloon. A check of the prevailing winds gave her an idea that might be useful. As a pilot, the primitive gliders also caught her interest, but she was disappointed when the owners turned down Shego's offer to let her fly one. Oh well, on to the main target: the Hall Of Electricty...

...Where she quickly became bored. Living at the turn of the next century and working with a mad scientist, Shego viewed the "latest innovations" here as the sort of things you would find in a middle school science fair. The woman tried not to yawn too much as she watched a demonstration and Shego's mind wandered. At one point she thought about renting a booth to demonstrate the computer she had brought with her. Heh, these yokels would probably fall down and worship her if she did that! Shego didn't realize that she had laughed out loud until she realized that the people around her were staring.

"Did I say something you find amusing, Miss?" Asked the scientist conducting the demonstration.

"Um, no. I just think that it's so wonderful that your machine is so simple!" The villianess said quickly and hurried off.

Not knowing if the pale-skinned woman was being sweet or sarcastic, the man went on with his lecture.

A curtained off stage drew her attention and Shego read the sign before it. It announced that a Professor D'Minz would demonstrate his latest invention at 5:00 pm and again at 7:00pm. Nodding, she started to walk away slowly when a chuckle made her turn around. The man reading the sign could be none other than Bart Lipsky, Dr Drakken's ancestor! Shego rolled her eyes as she observed him, he was grinning in a half-wicked, half-crazed way while rubbing his hands together and chuckling.

'Good grief! why doesn't he just twill his mustache and say nyah, ha ha! like Snidely Whiplash?' Shego thought. it was time make her move.

"I wonder what this invention is," she said, loud enough to get Bart's attention. "Do you know, sir?"

"Professor D'Minz keeps saying that it's his 'greatest invention'," He responded. "I do know that he has worked with Tesla on broadcast energy. It has to do with electricity, I'm sure."

'No duh!' Shego thought, rolling her eyes. 'This is the Hall Of Electricity!'

"I'll bet it's very valuable," she suggested aloud. "It would no doubt bring a high price if one could sell it."

"True, but it could also be valuable if one could study it and learn how to put it to use."

"Yes, but Professor D'Minz might not want to part with it. Unless he was persuaded..."

"It would take a great deal of money and reasoning to accomplish that. D'Minz is very protective of his work."

"Yes, but you're thinking of gaining control of the patent. One would only need the machine itself." Shego said, casting a quick glance at Bart, who paused before answering.

"True. But of course, D'Minz wouldn't allow that." He was getting the hint.

"But if he could be persuaded to let someone borrow it for a time... I've always believed that inventions should be shared so that everyone would benefit from the free exchange of ideas," She paused and looked him in the eye. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course I do," He responded with a grin much like Dr, D's. "I am an amateur scientist and I am always willing to lend my experience to my brothers. Of course, there are those who are selfish and are not willing to share. Forgive me for being forward, but you seem to be an intelligent woman, perhaps we could continue this discussion elsewhere?"

"Certainly," Shego smiled, allowing him to take her arm. "I hope our conversation will be most...rewarding."

She smirked as Bart Lipsky led her to a side entrance. 'He doesn't seem to be the type to let a stranger in on his plot.' she decided. 'And probably has plans to get me out of the way. I'll just have to REASON with him.'

Bart suddenly steeped back and there was a muffled CLICK as a derringer slid out from under his sleeve. He pointed it at Shego's nose!

"Now then, my dear lady. Perhaps you would be so kind as to explain yourself? From what you hinted at, I think that I should call the police!"

"Oh my goodness!" Shego gasped, throwing up her hands. "What--what do you want?"

"I want you to answer my ACK!"

Shego had shot out her right hand, slamming it into his solar plexus, driving the air from his lungs. Her hand then grabbed his shirt front and pulled him forward, her left arm going around his right arm and twisting it into his back. Grabbing the gun, Shego kicked Bart behind the knee, bringing him to a kneeling position. She pressed the pistol to his ear.

"Carrying a concealed weapon and assault with a deadly weapon," she noted. "Perhaps it is I who should call the police. But that would ruin BOTH our plans, wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we both want to steal Professor D'Minz's device. You will never do it unless you team up with me."

Lipsky was allowed to rise and took back his small Remington. He looked at the strange woman with a touch of awe.

"Why would I need your help?"

"As you've seen, I can handle myself well. I am a burglar and have been forming a plan to steal the invention, however my plans would work better with two people. I'm a stranger in this town and I'm sure you have contacts who would prove very useful and since you are a scientist, you can exploit the device for greater profit."

"That's true, it would seem that we do need each other," Bart pondered. "But I've never heard of a lady burglar before."

"That's the best part," Shego smiled. "No one believes that a woman could commit the crimes I do, so I can move about freely and not be suspected."

"Very good," Bart said with a gleam in his eyes. "Where are my manners? We haven't even been introduced. I am Bartholomew Lipsky; inventor and student of science."

"I am Shego," the black-haired woman responded, shaking his hand.

"Well then Miss Go, let us go someplace where we can talk undisturbed."

A TOWNHOUSE IN DOWNTOWN MIDDLETON, At about the Same Time:

"Here, I'll do up the buttons," Mim was saying. "There, much better. Not to criticize your taste in clothing Kim, but we couldn't have you running about in baggy trousers with your tummy showing; someone might have mistaken you for Little Egypt and asked to see you dance!"

Kim Possible had to laugh at her mission clothes being compared to the costume of the woman who introduced Belly Dancing to the United States.

"It was very nice of you to lend me an outfit, Mimsie. Ah, my luggage was lost in an accident."

"It's nothing, I help a lot of people. And please call me 'Mim'. You say you're my cousin?"

"Distant cousin," Kim lied. "I just can't get over how much we look alike!"

"It is uncanny. Except for our ages and eye color, we could be twin sisters! But we must hurry, I have to cover the Tri-City Expo for the Gazette. You can repay my kindness by helping me. I'm going to meet a friend at the fair, he was recently promoted to police detective!"

Kim buckled on her utility belt as the two hurried to the curb where a (Then-new) Oldsmobile "runabout" stood. To Kim's surprise, Mim Possible motioned her to get in and then adjusted a lever and flipped a switch before taking hold of a crank.

"You can drive a car?" Kim asked in amazement.

Mimsie gave the crank a quick turn and smiled at her double as the engine coughed and chugged into action.

"Certainly I can," the reporter told the girl as she climbed aboard. "It's a new century and we must keep up with the latest technology."

"Yes but not many women drive, do they?"

Mim looked at the girl from the future with an amused expression.

"Kim, this is America, we can do anything! We even have men who can fly!"

NEAR THE FERRIS WHEEL, later.

Kim and Mimsie had arrived at the fairgrounds before three o'clock and Kim had a chance to get to know her better as Mim hurried around the various exhibits and taking notes, pausing only to interview someone or pick up a brochure. The reporter was hard-working, no-nonsense and eager to dig deeper than others considered necessary to get the job done.

'In short, a Blue Fox', Kim thought with amusement.

"What is keeping Johnathan?" Mim said with exasperation. "That man can be so frustrating at times!"

"Mim, the demonstration is starting any minute," Kim pointed out, trying to keep up while maneuvering her long skirts. "Shouldn't we get back to the Hall Of Electricity?"

"We agreed to meet by the Ferris Wheel if we were ever separated," Mim explained. "and I want to give him a piece of my mind. There he is! Johnathan! John, you were supposed to meet met at the Hall Of Electricity an hour ago!"

Kim couldn't help but stare at a young man who could have been Ron's double! She decided one thing right there; if Ron decided to grow a mustache, she would talk him out of it. She noted the familiar look on his face and smiled because he was watching a vendor holding out a pair of TACOS!

"Hey, ya want 'em or not?" the vendor demanded.

"Trust me, he wants them!" Kim grinned and Mim tossed the man a coin.

"Crunchy, cheesy, spicy," John muttered through a mouthful of taco. "The tomatoes nicely compliments the corn shell... I am one satisfied customer!"

"Huh, my ONLY satisfied customer," the vendor told them as a woman nearby dropped her taco and ran to a stand selling soda water.

"Take heart, my good taco hawker," John Stoppable told him. "No one applauds real pioneers in their own time. OK, I'm confused," He added, looking from one girl to the other.

"John, this is my third cousin, Kim. Kim, this is Johnathan Stoppable. Now make haste John, we must get to the Hall Of Electricity before Professor D'Minz begins his demonstration."

"What demonstration?"

"Everyone at the fair is a-twitter about it! He calls it the 'Electro Static Illuminator'!"

HALL OF ELECTRICITY, 5:01pm

The three just made it as the demonstration began.

"That's right! The Electro Static Illuminator!" D'Minz cried, holding the device over his head. "A timer! I set it for sixty seconds and now, it will absorb, contain and control power from the very air! Observe!"

"Typical mad scientist," Kim whispered to John.

A bell rang and a lightning bolt shot from the machine to the ceiling with a crack of thunder! Even the ultra-modern Kim was impressed!

"It's no taco," John observed.

"Just imagine how this marvel can be used!" D'Minz concluded.

"Excuse me, professor!" Mim cried, pushing through the crowd. "Um ow can this marvel be used?"

"I said, 'imagine', Miss. So go ahead, I'll wait."

"You don't know what to do with it, do you?" Officer Stoppable asked.

"Well, it makes lightning, that has to be good for something, jah?"

"Something dangerous, I'm afraid," Mim told him and Kim had to agree.

"In the wrong hands, I suppose," D'Minz admitted. "Maybe. Stop that!" He snapped at John who just had to touch the thing.

"I'm concerned that some nefarious character might try to steal it!" Mim announced.

"Oh my dear girl," chuckled the professor. "You are such a worry-wart. What sort of nefarious character would be bent on wrecking such havoc?"

"Oh I have a good idea," Mim said with a certain look in her eyes that Kim recognized.

"Who, Mim?" She asked.

"I'd rather not say his name without proof, but he's been a thorn in my side for some time. No one has ever been able to prove anything, but it's suspected that he has been stealing scientific devices to commit crimes! Kim, why don't you and John look around the hall? See if you can find anyone suspicious? I want to ask the professor some more questions."

Kim had the feeling that she wanted the two of them out of her hair for a while (The Blue Fox!) but didn't object because she wanted to check out the building for ways it could be burglarized. The redhead and the cop walked off, not knowing that they were being observed from the mezzanine above.

Shego couldn't believe her luck. Kim and the cop were out of the way, the hall was nearly deserted and Mimsie was left alone with D'Minz who was packing his device away. Forget the plans, she thought. Just grab it and go!

"I'm sick of waiting, Lipsky," she told her new partner. "Let's steal the fool thing and get it over with!"

"Patience, Miss Go. Tonight when there are no witnesses, that is when we strike! And when the Electro Static Illuminator is mine, the whole World's Fair will bow before me!"

With a scowl, Shego tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a recorder that Bart had accidentally activated with his theatrical gesturing. Worse, his ranting had attracted the attention of the two below!

"Ah, testing, one, two, three!" Lipsky mumbled into the sound horn. With a lame grin, he grabbed the record and ran off with "Miss Go" following before Mimsie could get a good look at him.

LATER, Just after the last demonstration in the Hall Of Electricity.

Wayne Load polished the special light-gathering lens on his camera, looking about for something interesting to photograph. As he filled the flash-light with powder, he saw Mim and Kim walking with Johnathan. 'Twins are always good subjects!' he thought and luckily they stopped long enough for him to focus. That's when he saw something incredible!

Running and jumping across the rooftops was a WOMAN! She was not hindered by her long dress and sprang performed like a seasoned acrobat! Wayne hurried along after her and seeing her working on a window, rushed into the Hall of Electricity. Nearby everyone's attention was attracted by Bart Lipsky, who--playing the role of the clumsey tourist--had launched the Signal Corps balloon with himself inside! Shego's diversion was in motion!

Shego easily jimmied the latch and went inside. As she lept from the window to the mezzanine where she and Bart had watched the demonstration, there was a flash. Shego looked around for the source, but continued her mission. Since there were dozens of electrical gadgets in this place, Shego had guessed that one had just sparked, causing the light. The lights were turned down for the night and the thief moved confidently through the shadows to the place where she would attack. D'Minz was packing his device away and Mimsie walked up to try to convince him to lock his invention away safely. Shego's green eyes narrowed and she jumped, slamming her fist into the back of D'Minz's head! Snatching up the case, she was off in a flash, unaware that Kim Possible had just arrived!

Professor D'Minz looked up at Mimsie with a dizzy mind and came to the wrong conclusion.

"YOU! Help! Constables! Help!" he cried before he fainted.

Kim and Mim took off after her, as did Wayne. Kim ran up to the second floor display area, drawing her grappling gun and leaned out a window. The thief came out the side door and Kim fired her gun, catching an over-hanging sign and swinging to land the woman.

Shego had heard the familiar "bam!" and judging Kimmie's next actions from experience, counted softly to herself.

"One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, DODGE!"

Surprised at the sudden move, Kim mistimed her landing and fell hard, clenching her teeth at the sudden pain.

"Nice try, princess!" Shego taunted.

Kim looked at her with surprise. 'It can't be!' she thought.

Shego made a "kissie-face" at her favorite foe and took off, but was tackled seconds later by Mim. As they wrestled over the case, Wayne tried to get a good angle for his picture. One of the fighting women touched the release, the case popped open, and they fell back wards. With her lightning reflexes, Shego caught the ESI while it was in mid air and turned to run. Wayne turned his camera on her, pressed the shutter and...

...Mim stood up, holding the empty case. Dazzled by the flash, she quickly recovered and ran off after shego. Wayne ran over to Kim, who was being helped onto a bench by John Stoppable and Chief Barkin.

"I'm all right," She told them.

"Where did the thief go?" The chief demanded.

"That way," Kim responded, pointing and the cops ran in that direction.

"Do you need anything, Miss?" Wayne asked as she rubbed her leg.

"I hurt my ankle, I need a ride," she told the boy. "Whoa, deja vu!" She exclaimed when she saw the familiar face.

"I know some one who owes me a favor," he reported. "The place is nearby."

After taking Kim to a stand where she could hire a combination bicycle/rickshaw, Wayne took off, looking for the action. Just when he thought he had lost them, the young photographer heard screams and shouts from the Ferris Wheel. As the wheel turned, an amazing sight came into view: two women were fighting ON TOP of one of the cars!

Shego had to admit that Mim was a worthy foe. Not only was she determined, but she fought with a combination of grappling and bare-knuckles boxing! If Shego's hands had not been full and she was not being careful not to harm Kim's ancestor, she would have given this woman the fight she deserved! But Shego was still able to use D'Minz's device to block Mim's punches and occasionally hit her with it. Mim tackled Shego again and retrieved the machine. Shego then returned the tackle and they were once again playing "tug-of-war" with it.

Looking past Mim, Shego saw the army balloon approach and with a twist and trip, sent Mim sliding toward the edge of the car! Shego felt a moment of panic, but sighed in relief when Mim grabbed the edge. Possibles are true survivors, she remembered.

"Toss up the Illuminator, Miss Go!" Lipsky shouted.

_"Toss_ it up, he says," Shego sneered. "This thing must weigh thirty pounds! HEGO got all the muscles in the family, I got all the good looks!"

Holding the thing over her head, Shego smiled. Who needed jets, lasers and electronic safe crackers? This is the REAL THING! Just raw skill and smarts! A wicked thought entered her mind: why go back to the future? Why not stay here and become a criminal master mind! And as a bonus, she would have Kimmie trapped here with her! Sooner or later the loneliness would force Kim to seek Shego out as her only contact with her old life and they would join forces and with their skills and knowledge of the future, they would soon OWN the world! Of course, Shego would have to convince Kim that it would be for the best: they could introduce medicines and prevent wars, saving millions of lives, for instance. Yes, and Kimmie could be a REAL "princess" and Shego would be called "The Supreme One". No, that's a stupid title. Maybe she could be called--"OOF!"

Lost in her dreams of power, Shego didn't notice Mimsie scramble back onto the car until the other woman slammed into her. The ESI flew from her hands and fell off the Ferris Wheel.

"Scrub the mission," the black-haired woman muttered, slamming her elbow into Mim's temple. Shego dove for one of the mooring lines on the balloon and got away.

"NO!" Screamed Bart. "Go back! Get the dingus! How do you stop this thing? Uh oh,"

Pulling on the lines, Bart had yanked the gas release valve. Shego knew what had happened as soon as she saw the midway getting closer. Swinging, she let go of the rope and fell onto a sideshow tent. Without the extra weight, the balloon rose enough for Bart to land outside the fairgrounds and make his escape.

A crowd gathered at the sideshow gawked as Shego slid to the edge and did a mid-air somersault to the ground where she fluffed out her skirts casually and walked away.

"And THAT is just a sample of what you will see inside, ladies and gentlemen!" Shouted the barker. "Just one dime for an adult, five measly cents for a child under 13!"

Back at the Ferris Wheel, Chief barkin and John Stoppable ran up as the wheel stopped. Mim recovered from the blow to her head and saw them.

"Chief Barkin, the criminals..."

"Mimsie Possible, you're under arrest!"

John couldn't watch as Mim was helped down and handcuffed to the chief. Kim arrived just in time to see her double's shame.

"Wait! You can't arrest her, she's innocent!" Kim insisted. "I know the real crooks! It was Dr Drakken and Shego! I mean, they LOOKED like Drakken and Shego. I fought them in the futu... I mean, I can identify them!"

"Interesting," Barkin said dryly. " Why don't you come down to the station tomorrow. Maybe you can tell a straight story then."

"Johnathan, I'm innocent," cried Mim as she was led away. "You have to believe me!"

"I believe you, Mim! And I'll find some way to clear your name!"

"The Illuminator, it fell from the Ferris Wheel as I was fighting that woman. please find it!"

"I will, I promise!"

LATER.

Kim sat on a bench, trying hard not to cry. She had failed and Mimsie will leave town in disgrace. John had searched all around the Ferris Wheel, but had to leave because of his other police duties. He vowed to return and continue his search.

"Oh why did I have to do this?" Kim moaned. "This was way stupid! I should never have tried to clear her name this way. What was I thinking?"

"You're Kim Possible, pumpkin," Said a woman who had sat unnoticed beside her. "You HAD to do it because it's in your nature."

Kim jerked her head up a the all-too familiar voice.

"Shego! It was you! You're the cause of all this!"

"Wait, Kim. Before we get into our usual exercise program, I want you to look at something." Shego pulled her computer out and started it up. "Look. Here is the future that happened after you disappeared into the time stream. Here is your ancestor, Mim. And here she is after she married John Stoppable. That was NOT supposed to happen, Kim. You are NOT supposed to be related to your sidekick!"

"Wait. I don't understand, what are you saying?"

"You changed history, princess. Recognize these pictures? It's from your school and here's your cheer leading squad. THAT is Kim Possible!"

"No way! She doesn't look anything like me!"

"Read the caption, it says so right there: Tara King, Bonnie Rockwaller, KIM POSSIBLE. Stoppable says that your father married that extreme TV nut Adrena-Lynn. That's what Kim Possible looks like in the future you made."

"I did all that? Oh no," Kim groaned, putting her head in her hands. "I didn't know. I was only trying to help Mim..."

Shego sighed and put the laptop back in her shoulder bag.

"Sometimes when we think we're right, we are dead wrong, Kim," Her foe said, taking her hand. "I came back to set things right. To save you from oblivion."

"You did this for me?" Kim asked in amazement. "Why?"

"I had to come back and stop you from making a huge mistake, because...well because you're the only one in the whole goodie-two-shoes world I actually respect." Kim looked up at her with wide eyes. "Yes, RESPECT. There, I said it and I'm glad. Now come on, it's time to go home."

"Thank you, Shego," Kim said as the woman placed a supporting arm around her. "Did you know that I have a picture of you in my locker?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing, I guess. I just thought I'd mention it."

Moving out of sight behind the taco stand, Shego took out the Quantum Reverser and activated it. A "hole" opened in mid air and they stepped through.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, Shego or any of the other characters in this fan-fic. This was done ONLY for the amusement of others and NOT for profit.

Intro:

I want to thank all the readers who gave me their criticism on this, it was helpful and I've learned a lot so if I do another fan-fic, it should have less errors (I hope).

I've put in the opening scene with Drakken and Ron so that readers will better understand the desperation that made them work together.

Mim Possible's line in chapter three "We even have men who can fly!" comes from the movie "The Wind And The Lion". It's one of my favorite movie scenes.

Some people have expressed amazement that _Miss Go_ was really _Shego_. This seems possible because Kim was able to recognise Shego's style from Wayne's photographs. Besides, I didn't want to write in another major charicter.

Well, here's the final chapter, there are a few loose ends to tie up, so here we go.

PS: I didn't mean to name the "Conner's Building" after the family in the Terminator movies, it's just a coincidence.

-----------------

CONNER'S BUILDING, Upperton

Shego seemed to melt and fade, then get sucked into the machine. With a bright flash, she was shot into the TV screen which then shut off. Rufus, who had covered his eyes during this, looked up at Ron Stoppable and chattered.

"You're right, Rufus. You should have gone with her."

"It was dangerous enough to send Shego back alone," Drakken said with a tired tone. "Sending two living bodies back at the same time could have unforeseen effects. They both could have died...or worse," he added with a slight shudder.

"You don't know?"

"I was about to run the first of many tests when I was so rudely interrupted!" Dr Drakken snapped.

"Oh, sorry." Ron said, shoulders slumping. "How long will they be in the past?"

"Who knows?" Drakken answered. "Time travel is all theory, most of what we know about it comes from science fiction."

"But you gotta know something," The blond boy demanded.

Drakken/Lipsky almost told him to shut up, but knew that Ron was feeling the same anxiety he was experiencing. Ron, himself, Shego and Rufus were the only survivors of the world they knew and that was what had forced them together in this gamble. They were castaways, refugees who just wanted to go home. But now Shego was gone on a desperate mission and they didn't even know if it had a snowball's chance in Hell to succeed, or even if Shego could come back, with or without Kim!

"Shego and Possible are traveling in time," Dr D said, gathering his thoughts. "Theoretically that gives them literally 'all the time in the world'. They could spend ten years in the past and return five minutes after they left, or come back a year from now after spending a day in the past. However, the Quantum Reverser is attuned to the time machine, so they should return after we sent Shego back. We just have to wait."

There was a hiss and a 'hole' opened up to one side of the machine. Kim Possible, limping slightly and supported by Shego, stepped through. The hole closed and the women were startled by a cry from behind them. They turned just in time to be embraced by their partners.

"KP! Kim I thought I'd never see you again!"

"So not the drama Ron, you know I always make a comeback. Hey Rufus, miss me? I missed you!"

"You're back!" Cried Drew. "Shego, you're back and you're safe! Oh I'm so happy, you could hit me and I wouldn't mind!"

"Yeah, it's great to be home and all that," Shego said flatly, prying his arms off her. "Now let go or I'll take you up on that offer!"

"Kim, what happened back there? What was it like?"

"Hold it! Before we get lost in this sentimental reunion, isn't there something we're forgetting?" Shego reminded them.

"Yes, we must make certain that history is back on course," the blue man said, logging on to the Internet.

Ron Stoppable opened the door and went out into the hall.

"All clear outside," he reported, returning after a few seconds of checking the deserted offices.

"Ah, there are no listings for the Lipsky Ice Cream company." Drakken reported after running a search. "Hmm, hm. Let's see... And it says here that Mimsie Possible was accused of stealing an invention from the fair and left town."

"Try the Middleton high school cheerleaders' web page," Shego suggested.

"Why? All right. OK, it's loading. There it is."

Shego clicked the mouse on the "pictures" icon then clicked on a thumbnail. Kim, standing beside of the villianess, watched a certain picture appear. It was the one Shego had showed her in the past: Kim and Bonnie were both down on one knee, half-turned to the camera. They held pom-poms, one fist on their hips, the other raised in the air. Standing on their upper legs was Tara, pom-poms raised high. Kim smiled when she saw that the "Kim Possible" in the picture was her mirror image once again!

"There's one more site I want to check," Kim announced. "Excuse me, please?" She said politely to Drakken, who moved to let Kim type in an address.

Ron had joined them and held his breath when he saw the web address. This was the final test and it seemed like it was taking a long time to load the page! Finaly, it came up.

_"Beep! Beep! Beep-beep!"_

Ron's breath came out in a loud sigh of relief. On the screen was a cartoon picture of Kim (Drawn by a Disney artist during her Florida vacation) and the legend: "She Can Do Anything!"

"Eh, well I suppose we have to take the bad news with the good," Drakken grumbled, earning a scowl from Ron and Kim.

"Yeah, and that reminds me," Kim announced, stepping back. She went into a fighting pose, putting her weight on her uninjured ankle. "We're collecting Pan-Dimensional Vortex Inducers! You got any?"

"Do you always have to be the hero?" Shego demanded.

"Do you always have to be the _pain?"_ Kim retorted.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now!" The dark-haired thief announced, stepping over to the laser cannon. "HERE! Just take the thing and GO, all right?"

"Uh, OK?" Kim said, taking the Vortex Inducer. "Thanks...I guess."

"Shego! What are you doing?" Drakken shrieked.

"Dr D, what have we learned?" Shego asked with a certain tone.

"That time travel is bad news," Drakken sighed.

They had returned to their old ways; Drakken would come up with the ideas and Shego would put them in a realistic perspective. This was the balance that made their partnership work.

"Come on KP, let's leave before they change their minds!" As Ron led Kim into the hall, he noticed her limp. "Kim, your leg!"

"No big, I turned my ankle fighting with Shego. I'll ask mom to look at it when I get home, but it doesn't hurt as much as it did when I was at the fair."

"All right, if you think it's nothing. Let's check in with Wade," he suggested, pulling out the kimunicator and handing it to the redhead.

"Hey Wade," she said, clicking it on.

"Hey Kim, any progress?"

"Wade, it's great to have you back!" Ron almost shouted.

"Back? I didn't go anywhere, I've been in my room all the time. Uh Kim, why are you dressed like that?"

"I'll let Ron tell you about that, Wade." Kim said with a smile. "We have the Vortex Inducer, can you hook us up with a ride back to the lab?"

"Already taken care of. The lab people sent a company van to pick you up, it should be in the parking lot now."

"Please and thank you!."

Back at Drakken's lab, Dr Drakken had the disk he had prepared for Shego in his hand, writing "Alternate Reality" on it. He then loaded it into his desk computer and began preparing to download the present reality's websites onto the disk so that the evidence could be properly compared and filed.

"Dr D if you don't need me for anything, I'm going to take a shower and a nap," Shego stated, to which Drakken just grunted. "I had to fight two redheaded Possibles to get that Electro Static Illuminator and that's no picnic."

"Electro Static Iluminator?" Drakken muttered, with a thoughtful look. "Why does that ring a bell? Can it be?"

"What?" Shego asked turning from the door.

"It would be an uncanny coincidence..."

"What?"

"If this is what I think it is..."

"WHAT?"

"It's a Lipsky family legend, I must possess it!"

"The thing is a hundred years old, why are you interested in it?"

"Because Shego, the Electro Static Illuminator is the reason I became _a villain!_ Hahaha!"

"Dr D, I thought you became a villain because of the guys who teased you in _nerd school."_

"Well thank you for harshing my mellow, Shego! Now quickly, to my mother's attic!"

"Ah-HEM!" Shego coughed.

"What now?" the scientist demanded, half way to the door.

Shego stood there in her out-dated suit, fists on her hips and an expectant look on her face. After the two had stared at each other for a few seconds, Shego threw her arms out from her sides, eyes wide with a "well?" look. Drakken got it then.

"Oh. Very well, you can shower and change your clothes first," he grumbled.

-------------

As Dr Drakken searched through the boxes and packages, Shego looked around the Lipsky attic for something to keep her from getting bored. On a table she found a "Hot Wheels" (delux edition) track set up. A "Barbie" doll was tied the roof of a Mustang and a small sign near-by proclaimed it to be a _"Ramp Of Doom". _Curious, Shego gave the model car a push and watched it roll rapidly down the track and through a loop. Drakken saw what she was doing and watched with glee as "Barbie" was sent sailing off the table and into a box where she was then zapped by two electric rods.

"I was quite the evil little dreamer," He remarked, going back to his search.

Shego would have said something with the words "depraved" and "sick" in it, but reminded herself that she was a GUEST in the Lipsky home and kept silent.

"Milk and cookies!" Mrs Lipsky happily called, poping up through the trapdoor. "Did you find what you were looking for, Drewbie?"

"Yes mother, here it is!" 'Drewbie' replied, holding up a very old record and taking a cookie. "Ooo, thank you. Try one, Shego, _they have no cal-or-ies."_

"Thanks. Listen, before _blankie and nappie-nap, _does anyone want to clue me in on why this is so important?" Shego asked, indicateing the disk.

"Grand pop-pop Lipsky bought that at the World's Fair as a souvenir," Mrs Lipsky supplied. "People would make records and mail them to friends and family."

"Drewbie" placed the record on an old "victrola". (There was a sterio downstairs, but it's turntable wouldn't spin fast enough to play the old record) A few turns of the crank wound the spring enough to play a voice that Shego had heard just a few hours and a HUNDRED YEARS ago!

_"And when the Electro Static Illuminator is mine, the whole World's Fair will bow before me! What is it? (gasp!) Testing, one two three."_

"Oh, I would listen to this for hours!" Drakken said happily. "I could never crack the mystery as a child, but it inspired me so! But now we have a fresh clue! Mother, Shego had an ancestor at the fair too and she knows about the recording!"

"Really? Do you know what grand pop-pop was talking about?"

Shego was quick to form a pretty little lie: "Bart Lipsky was talking to _Miss Go_ about an invention. I think he wanted to buy it, but it was stolen by a woman reporter."

"Oh so that's it, how interesting!" Mrs L said. "You know Drew, the Middleton Museum is hosting a special exibit about the fair right this very moment!"

"Really mother? I've been so busy that I haven't kept up with the news. We should pay the museum a visit tomorrow, Shego."

THE NEXT DAY Middleton High School

"So you see, these pictures proove that Mim had been fighting the REAL thief," Kim told the class. "And _didn't _steal the Illuminator at all!"

"Digitaly enhanced, eh?" Barkin observed. "Well, this is quite convinceing, Possible and on behalf of my grandfather, I appoligise for the mistake he made in accuseing your great-great aunt."

"No big, things turned out all right in the end," Kim answered, thinking of the alternate reality Shego had showed her.

"Well it's almost time for class to be dismissed, so after school why don't you take those photos to the museum? I thnk they will be glad to get them." Steve Barkin suggested.

"I'll do that, Mr Barkin." Kim said.

The bell then rang and the students hurried out the door. Bonnie sauntered over to Kim as the latter collected her things.

"Well 'K', I suppose I should appoligise too," Bonnie said not-too-kindly. "Oh, but it wasn't ME who had made a false accusation, so I guess I DON'T have to! Try not to be late for tomorrow's game against Riverdale, OK?"

"Can you believe her?" Kim huffed, watching Bonnie walk away.

"Yeah, I know," Ron agreed. "She's so _Bonnie! _But she _almost _admitted she was wrong."

"Yeah," Kim smiled. "And for Bonnie, that's something. Let's go Ron, we can make a quick trip to the museum before heading home."

LATER...

"So what are we supposed to do with the pictures Wade gave you?" Ron was asking Kim.

"I guess we should just drop the off at the museum director's office with a note," Kim suggested, glanceing at the model of the fair they were passing. "If anyone has any questions, they can call us."

When they passed, two people who wore make-up to hide their true skin color looked after the teens.

"What's Kim Possible doing here?" Demanded the man, who was dressed in a "touristy" outfit consisting of a polo shirt, khaki pants, Panama hat and a cheep camera hung around his neck. "They know something!"

The woman, in a plaid skirt and green British army sweater, snorted.

"Yeah, it's not like Kim Possible is a _high school student _and would have to do research on a report or anything."

"Words hurt too, Shego. Now go over it again; tell me what happened durring the robbery."

Produceing a laser pointer, Shego highlighted certain places on the model.

"I climbed to the top of this building and ran along the rooftops and jumped to the window of the Hall Of Electricity, here. Your great-grandfather had gone to the Aviation Display and took control of the army balloon as a diversion and secondary excape route. When I had the illuminator, I went out this door and was over-taken by the two Possibles. Oh and there was a black kid who took a picture, but since I wasn't going to stick around, that doesn't matter.

"I got on the Ferris Wheel and Kimmie's look-alike followed me, I guess it runs in the family," she smiled, feeling a twinge of admiration. "Bart had the timeing figured out perfectly and the balloon arrived at the Ferris Wheel at just the right moment. But while I was fighting Mimsie, the device fell off the the top of the car and I had to make my get away, dropping onto a sideshow tent and meeting Kim Possible later. And so I took her back to our time," she concluded.

Drakken looked at the model, humming in thought. He pulled out a monocular like golfers often use to calculate range and turned it on the Ferris Wheel. Crunching some numbers in a pocket calculator, he went over to a display featureing some "sterioptican" cards. The display had been fitted with a computerized microfilm viewer and the Doctor called up some views of the area around the Ferris Wheel. More numbers went into the calculator as he walked back to the model. Takeing the pointer from Shego, Dr D held his pencil to the model wheel and muttered "Um hm! Ummm hum!"

"Eureka, at last it's mine!"

"You're kidding, right? It's been a hundred years, somebody has to have found it by now."

"Not nessisarily. You see, these buildings were designed to be taken apart in sections so that they could be quickly reconstructed for other fairs. By my calculations, the Elcetro Static Illuminator fell into one of these refreshment stands and that it must be the _hamburger stand _near the Ferris Wheel!"

Shego looked at the tiny building where the laser dot had been placed and shook her head.

"Uh uh, it's a taco stand."

"Shego, don't contradict me. It clearly says 'hamburgers'!"

"I can read, Dr D. But on the night of the robbery the place sold TACOS. I should know, because_ I was there."_

"Shego, Shego, Shego," he chuckled as if talking to a stubbron child. "Obviously the trip through time has tampered with your memory. As a scientist, I must believe the evidence of my own eyes."

Shego spun around and walked off to speak to a museum official. She soon came back with the man following.

"I hope you can settle the bet my friend and I have," she told him, indicating the model. "Wasn't there a taco stand near the Ferris Wheel?"

"Why yes there was," he told them. "Very few people know that. You see, this model was made durring the SECOND month of the fair. The tacos didn't sell very well and it was replaced with a hamburger stand. In fact, the origonal taco stand was set up this morning, it's in the East wing, you can't miss it."

"Thank you, you've been most helpful," Drakken grinned.

"That's what I'm here for. Feel free to ask for more help."

The three parted company, Drakken and Shego pauseing to look at a display of photos untill the museum worker turned the corner. They then ran to the East wing.

"Told you," Shego smirked.

"OK, so I'm wrong. But it was for all the RIGHT reasons. Now since you're the one who knows what it looks like, YOU can go in there and get it!"

With a little laugh, Shego glanced around to make sure that no one was around and looked the display over from all sides. A gleem of reflected light from the prop taco caught her eye and she made a great leap to the roof.

"It's in the taco," she called to Dr Drakken. "I got it!"

"Well what do you know? The criminal returns to the scene of the crime!"

"What? Kim Possible!" Drakken gasped.

"AND Ron Stoppable," said the boy beside her.

"I knew that! What are you two doing here?"

"Just doing the hero thing, we spotted your flying wing through a window. Give up the Illuminator that you stole, Shego! Er, that you stole _again."_

"You want it, Kimmie? Come and get it!" The thief said with a certain sparkle in her eyes.

Jumping from a bench, Kim landed on the taco stand only to find that Shego had moved on. The cheerleader/heroine followed with a tumbling jump that placed her infront of her foe. Shego crouched on top of the Ferris Wheel car and suddenly got an odd look on her face. She looked from Kim to the Electro Static Illuminator to the car as if they were pieces to a puzzel.

"Wow, I just got hit with a major case of deja vu!" She told Kim.

"Shego, the timer!" Kim yelled.

"What timer?"

"THAT timer!" The redhead pointed. "It's been activated!"

"How could that happen? No one's touched it for..."

"Oh no!" They both said.

"What are you waiting for, Shego? Knock her down!" Drakken yelled up at her.

"Dr D, we got a situation! This thing's live and may have been soaking up static electricity for a HUNDRED YEARS!" Shego reported. "It must have been activated when I was fighting Kim's aunt!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ron demanded. "Please tell me that it's not!"

"Ron, when professor D'Minz set the timer for one minute, the lightning bolt was huge!" Kim told him. "If it really has been set for a hundred years, the discharge could wipe out the whole city!"

"You could have LIED to me, Kim! I would have forgiven you!"

"How much time do we have?" Drakken called out.

"Less than four minutes," Shego told him.

"Agghh, it's Las Vegas all over again!" her boss groaned.

"Wade, we found the Illuminator, but...WADE! Wade, can you hear me?"

"SSSSS! Kim? I ca SSSSS! what d SSSSSSSS!"

"There too much interference!"

"I can't find an off switch," Shego told her. "And the only person who knows how to deal with this is dead!"

"But we're not!" Kim cried. "Ron! Open the fire excape!" Leaping to the floor, Kim turned with her arms out. "Shego, toss down the Illluminator and follow me!"

Not haveing any other options, Shego did as she was told and ran after Kim. They rushed outside and stopped by the small flying wing where Kim dropped the ESI into the passenger's seat.

"Can you program the auto pilot for a fast flight, Shego?"

"Sure can," she responded, jumping into the pilot's seat. "Where to?"

"Straight up, as fast and far as it'll go!"

"Time's running out!" Ron yelled as he and Rufus looked at his watch.

"Yeah, yeah," shego snarled, punching in the data. "Stand clear!"

The engines roared to life and the ship started to rise. Shego managed to jump out before the full thrust kicked in.

"Hurry!" Yelled Drakken from the doorway. "Get inside!"

They ran indoors and looked up through the tinted skylight at the rapidly receeding airplane. There was a sudden bright flash and seconds later, a loud thunder clap that cracked the glass in the cieling!

"Booyah! Once again we excaped the jaws of death!" Ron yelled.

"You...saved us," Drakken said in disbelief. "We must never speak of this!"

"Just returning the favor," Kim grinned. "Now that we're even, don't expect me to go easy on you the next time we fight." She added, with a smile for Shego.

"I would be insulted if you held back," Shego replied with a wink.

"Come Shego, we must get back to the lair and plan our next plot for world domination! Oh great, our ride was destroyed! That means that's we'll have to (shudder) take the BUS back! You'll pay for this indignaty, Kim Possible," he vowed, shakeing his fist at her before storming out.

"Till next time, _princess!" _Shego added with a wave.

"So ends another caper," Kim sighed.

"Kim, I gotta know. What was it like in the past? Did they have see-saws at the fair?"

Kim was about to begin the tale of her adventure in time when she noticed the picture of Mim and John.

"Ron, do yourself a favor. Don't _ever _grow a mustache!"

THE END


	5. Post Script

ï»¿Historical Twist: Post Script

Disclaimers still apply.

I want to write a sequal for this, but there are a couple of things that made me hessitate. First, I want to use "Rappin' Drakken" and "So The Drama" as a starting point, but don't want to make it a do-over as I did with "Rewriteing History". So I'll have to alter and add to it to make it flow into what I have planned for later chapters.  
Untill I get to it, I'll leave you with this addition. Enjoy it (Or not). The dialog later in the chapter will go back and forth, but it shouldn't be too hard to follow. Think of Ron's monolog in "Emotion Sickness", it's like that.

--------------------

BUENO NACHO, Naco Night:

Ron and Rufus were in their useual booth, a naco apiece before them. Oddly, they were not eatting them, but had drawn their legs under themselves and sat with eyes closed.

"Consider the humble naco, Rufus," Ron was saying. "It is more than just two foods combined, it is a symphony of ingriedients working together in harmony for the good of mankind. Together, they become MORE than the sum of their parts. When duty calls, we must become as the naco!"

With that they snapped up the food and ate as if nothing had happened. Ron looked up to see Kim Possible seated across from him, a taco half-way to her mouth as she stared.

"Something wrong, KP?" He asked, a bit of sauce dripping from his lip.

"I don't... What was that 'become as the naco' thing?"

"Hmm?" was the reply as Ron and Rufus cast a look at each other. "Oh, that! It's that Monkey Kung Fu mojo. Monkey Fist's butler told me that Tai Sheng Pekwar is partly a mental thing. Now and then Rufus and I get the urge to meditate. Once when I was talking to Barkin, I suddenly stood on my head in a lotus position, can you believe that?"

"Mm hmm!" Rufus nodded, still eating.

"Hey speaking of, you seem a little distracted lately. What up Kim?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kim said quietly. "Maybe traveling through time gave me something like jet-lag. I just suddenly start day dreaming...It'll pass."

Kim didn't want to tell her friend about WHOM she day dreamed. It bothered her, but she didn't want to tell anybody about it untill she sorted things out and figured out WHY Shego came to mind without warning. Kim didn't want to think about her new problem untill a time when it was more convinient, but still it came without warning, shoveing all other thoughts aside untill she acknowleged it. In a way, it was like a bratty child demanding attention. Once noticed, it would return to the back of her mind untill it decided to make another appierance. It was later in the evening when she was makeing a last-minute addition to her homework that Kim decided to give the matter some serious thought.

She never realised that the subject of her thoughts was pondering the same questions...

"OK, so there's this woman see," Kim began out loud as if talking to someone who was watching her. "And I've been haveing these odd feelings about her."

"I mean, REAL odd feelings," Shego said as she paced across her room in the lair. "Feelings like, I don't know..."

"I just can't discribe it! No wait, I do..."

"She's fastinateing, that's what. She's smart, athletic..."

"A skilled fighter, pretty with lovely long hair... wait, that's not what I ment! No, I did. Look, I can admire a beutiful girl if I want, can't I? I mean, come on!"

"It's the Twenty-First Century, for crying out loud! Can't we be open-minded? Shoot, even back in Grandmother's time two women could kiss in public without anyone makeing it into something DIRTY."

"And it's not like I want to jump into bed with her! It's no big. (Sigh) But then there are those times when her body language is giveing off these wierd signals..."

"The way her eyes light up durring our fights..."

"The way she smiles just before we fight. And that WINK she gave me the last time..."

"OK, Kimmie SMILED at me, but that doesn't mean anything. Sure, I winked at her, but it was just accknowledging her as my equal! It didn't mean anything more than..."

"Those nicknames she calls me. 'Princess', 'Kimmie', 'pumpkin', gee they could almost be PETNAMES."

"Well what am I supposed to call her? 'BUBBLE BUTT'? Sure I taunt her, but it wouldn't do to INSULT her."

"Why doesn't she insult me? She shows more disrespect towards Drakken. Maybe Hego was right, deep down she is good."

"Hego is not right! I AM EVIL! Does that mean I have to constantly make the world a lousy place? Do I have to keep a crippled puppy around to kick?"

"Shego's evil, but she does have moments of humanity. Like when she went back in time to save me. Or the time in Go City when we fought Aviarius. Or in Las Vegas when we dove into the vent to get the PDVI. Sure, she benefited from each of those cases..."

"So don't think I am getting soft! Is there a rule that says that a villian CAN'T save lives? (Pause) I have to admit, though..."

"When we worked together, it felt pretty good..."

"It almost felt...right. Oh princess, if only you could give up this silly hero business, what a team we would make!"

"Oh shego, if only I had met you while you were with Team Go, what adventures we could have had! Is that why I think of you lately?"

"Because there's the possibility you could be persuaided to come over to MY side? Heh. I've always wanted..."

"An older sister I could look up to and learn from."

"A younger sister whom I could teach."

"Shego."

"Kim Possible. You're my opposit."

"My mirror. We were destined to meet."

"Fate demanded it, but Fate ordained that we know eternal conflict."

"Takeing diffrent, but converging paths."

SIGH...

"I'm being silly," Kim told herself, slipping between the sheets of her bed.

"This is folly," Shego muttered as she pulled the pillow tightly to her head. "Pretty dreams..."

"...That will never be. Goodnight Shego, wherever you are."

"Sleep well, princess. Till next time."

END 


End file.
